


Done For Love

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [33]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: Draco's Den, F/M, Gen, Lost Love, Roll A Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 16:13:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18577990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: We are willing to give up our dreams for the right person, even if we aren't right for that person.





	Done For Love

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wow, it's been a hot minute since I've posted anything writing related. My muse has been completely uncooperative since finishing one of my WIPs at the beginning of March. I'm going to blame it all on grad school taking over myself because that's really the only thing I can think of.
> 
> This story was written for January's Roll a Drabble over at Draco's Den. I've got two more to write, plus another one that I'll be assigned tomorrow evening. Hopefully those words come as quickly as this one has.
> 
> Special thanks to SquarePeg72 for taking time out of her busy day to read this over for me. All other mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title: Done For Love  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Marcus Flint/Ginny Weasley  
> Summary: We are willing to give up our dreams for the right person, even if we aren't right for that person.
> 
> Check me out on social media if you enjoy my writing style! I hang out under my penname all over the place.
> 
> Be sure to let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

He hadn't seen her in a long time.

In fact, he could barely picture her face without thinking rather hard. He thought that she was going to be the one that he was meant to marry, but it would appear that life had other plans for the two of them.

Looking down at the moving picture in the paper, Marcus sighed and smiled softly as he looked upon her face smiling back up at him beside her fiancé. He couldn't believe that bloody Potter had beat him to it.

Ginny Weasley had been the woman of his affection since his seventh year at Hogwarts, but she had always had eyes for the Chosen One. Marcus couldn't blame her though; even he would have rather dated Potter than himself. At least Potter had something going for him. It seemed that every time Marcus turned around he was being told that he wasn't good enough for whatever it was he was trying to do.

The only time he ever felt like he was good enough for anything was when Ginny offered to help him apply for a job at the Daily Prophet. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday and it was the moment that he fell in love.

" _Come on now, Flint," Ginny huffed. "You were the captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team. You should understand this game better than anyone, besides me of course."_

" _It's not an easy sport to put into words," Marcus groused, rolling his eyes as he crumbled up the piece of paper and tossed it aside before gathering another one from the pile in front of him._

" _If you want to impress Barnabas Cuffe, you've got to be able to make the readers feel like they are part of the game. Paint pictures with your words and make them feel like they are flying right on the back of a broom with an Appleby Arrow!"_

_Marcus looked at her with amazement as she continued about the feel of the wind against a player's skin as they flew through the air. He didn't deserve to take this writer's job away from someone who wanted it._

" _Why don't you apply for the job?" He placed the quill down in front of her and turned the paper to face her._

_Ginny looked at him dumbfounded. "What do you mean? I thought you wanted to be an award-winning journalist for the Daily Prophet's sports section?"_

" _I do," he replied with a smile, "but I'll never be able to write the way that you're describing. You deserve this job way more than me. Just because I understand the sport, doesn't mean I can explain it the same way you do."_

" _Cuffe is never going to hire me," Ginny said, shaking her head._

" _Why not? He'd be an idiot not to hire a former Harpie for his newest sports report, especially for the Quidditch beat." Marcus shrugged and picked her hand up, placing the quill in her hand and wrapping her fingers around it. "Go on then; if I had to give the job up for anyone, then I'm happy it's you."_

" _You're sure about this? You're not playing some trick on me are you, Flint?" she asked, furrowing her brow._

_Marcus shook his head quickly. "No tricks. I think you are better cut out for the job."_

_Ginny smiled at him and nodded her head. "Okay, I'll write the article and submit it then."_

" _Just do me one favor, Weasley."_

" _What's that?"_

" _Remember me when you're famous."_

_Ginny tossed her head back with a laugh and placed the quill to the paper. "I think I can manage that."_

That day solidified their friendship, but to Marcus, she was always going to be his first love. She may not have known how he felt about her, but that was okay with him. It was meant to be the little things that are done for the ones you love that matter most.

While the love he felt for her may have been lost to the world, Ginny Weasley would always hold a special place in his heart.


End file.
